You're Still Not Alone
by LilButtercup1278
Summary: The 10th doctor and an OC story. The doctor thinks he, again, killed off the last of the Time Lords but he's only half right. My OC is about to make the doctor even more surprised than he's ever been.
1. Chapter 1

**OMZ! Hiya guy I'm like stupid sorry I haven't been posting! But don't worry because I've been doing some writing and now I should have short chapters up every story every month or so but I'll space it out so you won't be able to notice. Anyway as you can see I've got some new stories for you. This one is a Doctor Who story because I've watched it lately. Anyway this is with the 10th doctor and it will only be with the 10th doctor because the 10th doctor is the best! So my OC will be me and her back story will of course be me. Anyway I don't own the doctor, the TARDIS, Donna, Jack,or anything else in this story except the words you read, so enjoy!**

* * *

The Nightmare's Pov.

I don't know why, but I was crying. A single tear cascading down my face, out my eyes, passed my cheek and off my chin onto the floor of the TARDIS. The tear fell through the holes in the floor of the TARDIS and caused it to make a big, loud, spark. The doctor quickly looked in my direction, or in the direction of the spark. He walked over to my hiding place and bent down to get a better look. I started to panic slightly and pushed myself back a little so he wouldn't see me.

"Hello? Who's there? Are you gonna come out?"He was looking me dead in the eyes and I was looking right back, of course he didn't know that. He put his glasses on and did the squint. (A/N:Hey just something I should put in here, the 10th doctor does this thing where whenever he puts his glasses on and he squints causing his nostrils to go up and his mouth to opens slightly. If you've ever seen than you know what I'm talking about. So from now on I'm gonna call it 'The squint'.)

"It's alright come on I'm not gonna hurt you." he said putting his hand out. I looked at his hand and back to his face, he didn't look like he was lying, but rule number 1:The doctor lies.

"So are you gonna come out?" He asked with his hand still out.

"Depends. Are you gonna hurt me?" I asked with deep question in my voice.

"I won't hurt you." He said with sigh, probably thinking somewhere along the lines of 'Why do people always thing I'm gonna hurt them?' I looked at him once again.

"Promise?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Promise." I looked at his and grabbed it. He wrapped his hand around mine and said,"Ah ha!" and pulled me out. It had been a while since I've stood so my legs were asleep, so when he pulled me up I fell forward, right into his arms. I looked up and gasped. I used his arms and pushed myself off of him only to have the results of me falling flat on my hindquarters. The doctor stood over me and put his hand out again, I put mine into his. He pulled me up and I was able to steady myself using his arms, and walk over to a seat in the main control room. The doctor had taken off his glasses was staring at me with major curiosity.

"What?" I asked, looking at him with just as much curiosity as he was, me.

"How did you get here, on my TARDIS? And who are you?"He asked looking me in my eyes. I returned the favor and stared into his eyes. I've heard so many stories about this man and his eyes. Everyone says '_His eyes are so old. It' like looking into the eyes of a man who has lived for thousands and thousands of years._' When in all actuality he's only like 903 years old. His eyes look so ordinary to me, like any other pair of brown eyes. Actually he does have very nice eyes, quite handsome, really.

"Well thank you, but how did you know who old I was?" My eyes widened as I shook my head.

"I was thinking out loud again. Damn it." I said throwing my head back.

"Language! And still haven't answered any of my questions." He said leaning against a tall piece of coral with his arms crossed over his chest. I jumped up and started pressing buttons on the control panel.

"So questions, answers. You have questions and you want answers, got it! Name: The Nightmare. And I have been here for quite sometime, but I have been...discovered recently, as you know." By this time the TARDIS was starting to shake and the doctor came over to me and calmly asked me a question.

"What the the hell are you doing to my TARDIS!" Okay so calmly was a bit of an understatement. "Do you have even have the slightest of clue what you're doing?" he asked as he was thrown to the other side of the TARDIS. I chuckled and looked up at the screen as I did so.

"Nope!"

A TARDIS Trip Later

It stopped.

"It stopped, the TARDIS stopped. Come one doctor let's see where we've landed! Alons-Y!" I said I swung the door open and ran outside.

No One's Pov.

The doctor had been thrown around like a rag doll and was now pulling himself off the floor. He was in complete shock, which never happened. Who was this girl on his ship? How does she know how to fly the TARDIS? How long has she been here? So many questions not enough answers.

"It stopped, the TARDIS stopped. Come one doctor let's see where we've landed! Alons-Y!" The doctor's eyes widened wider than usual as the girl known as 'the Nightmare' ran out the door.

"Did she just say Alons-Y?

* * *

So tell your friends read this story and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading one of my stories then check out some of my other ones and don't forget to Review, Follow or Favorite.

Alright stay epic unless you weren't epic to begin with. Ducez!


	2. The abandoned island of New Bahamas

**Ello I'm back with more doctor and me. Remember I don't own anything from the doctor except me I actually own Nightmare. So enjoy this lovely chapter. **

* * *

No One's Pov.

The Doctor was following the girl on the shore of a beach. It was actually quite nice, beautiful palm trees, the sparkling ocean gleaming because of the 2 suns, absolutely beautiful.

"Umm...Pardon me but where are we?" The doctor said looking around.

"Old Bahamas. Year:I wanna say around 4785 and it's July 27th in case you're wondering. I've been on your ship for about 300 years and the reason why you never knew I was there because of a very large perception filter and I disabled my DNA signature from the TARDIS mainframe."

Nightmare said without even glancing in the doctor's direction. The Doctor looked up and started at the back of her head with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"he said still looking around. "How do you know about time travel and the TARDIS?"she turned and faced the man in his long over coat and trainer shoes.

"Common Knowledge for my people you should know that. Now shut up and let me think." She said as turned and faced the ocean. The Doctor did as he was told and stood there looking at the girl. He started to do what he does best, and started to observe her.

She has caramel skin, is about 5'7" height, looks about 120lbs, has the blackest hair you ever did see, in a low ponytail going a little higher than her mid-back. She's dressed in the strangest way. Camo pants tight around the hips loose everywhere else, with at least 6 pockets, and a black shirt stopping at her midriff, and black and dark green converse high-tops.

The Doctor's Pov

Who could she be? She's obviously human...I think. Ugh. Calm down you're drivin yourself mad. And what's with the bag?

"Hey. What've you got there?" I asked pointing to her bag. It was more of a satchel or a messenger bag. She looked at it grasping the strap and looking down.

"It's a messenger bag." She said looking at it and me.

"No I mean what's in it?" She unbuckled it pulled out a dark blue blanket big enough for about 2. She unfolded it and put it on the ground and sat on it.

"Well are you going to stand there and die from curiosity, or are you gonna find out?" She said smiling. She has a nice smile, a really nice smile. I smile back, walk over, and sit down next to her. "I've got a lot of stuff in here but it's everything I might need." I looked at the bag it wasn't any bigger than the trunk of a palm tree.

"How's that possible it's barley big enough for the blanket." She looked at me with a annoyed face and sat indian style.

"Says the man with a police box that's the size of a Master bedroom on the inside." I laughed and turned to face the ocean.

"What are you?" I said with a straight face."Nobody knows how to fly my TARDIS but me. So how do you?" She didn't look at me just the sea ahead.

"Well Doctor think about it. I know how to fly a TARDIS, I have a bag that's bigger on the inside, and I don't actually have a really name just a title just like you." I sat there thinking about it,until realization hit me. I turned and looked at her.

"No it can't be. You're not. You can't be." She looked at me and nodded. She then stuck her hand into her bag again and was reaching deep, it was to her elbow.

"Where did I put it? Oh I know" She said as she took her hand from inside the bag and reached for her black belt took the flashlight, that was clipped onto it, off. "This is my Sonic Flashlight. It unlocks doors, restiches a numbers of fabrics and building equipment, and even has a setting for wood."

"Man I wish I had a setting for wood. So what you're saying is that you're a..."

"Time Lord just like you, yes." I couldn't believe it. I reach into my coat and pulled out my stethoscope. I gesture towards her and she nods her head. I put the earpiece in my ears and put the chest-piece on the right side of her chest.

Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom. One heartbeat. I slowly moved the chest-piece to the other side of her chest Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom. I looked up at her and smile. Two. Two heartbeats. She really is a Time Lord. Another Time Lord!

"You're a... You really are a... My goodness this is amazing. No this is more than amazing it's...it's..." I was so excited I was lost of words.

"Fantastic?" She said looking at me. I laughed and hugged her.

"Yea Fantastic. But how did you survive?" I asked her pulling away from the hug.

Nightmare's Pov.

I flipped my bangs from my eyes and turned to face The Doctor.

"My parents were over protective, so a few years after joining the Academy they knocked me unconscious, turned me human, and sent me to Earth. I knew nothing of my origins, and I was a orphan for over 400 years. After the normal human lifespan I would regenerate into a child and forget any memory of my old life. All though, over the years I kept this with me," I reached into my shirt and pulled out the Fob Watch. "never once letting it go. After a while I stumbled upon you TARDIS and then I started hearing voices telling me to open the watch and go inside it. Ever since then I've been hiding inside you're TARDIS with the help of a perception filter. I spent the the last 300 years getting everything I needed. It's been a lonely life."

"I know what you mean. I don't know what hurts more, when they leave or the fact that I know as soon as they step through those doors I know they'll leave at some point." I look at him and see him space out looking at the sea. I look down at my Fob watch and put it back into my shirt. Then I lean over and hug The Doctor. I catch him by surprise but he hugs back.

"Well Doctor as the Last Time Lords of Gallifrey, where should we go first?" I ask putting him at arms length. He looks at me then around the island.

"How about the abandoned island of Old Bahamas? I hear it's nice there." I laughed and sat next to him.

"How bout a swim?" He looked at me and did a half smile, jumped up, put his hand out for me, and pulled me up.

"Alright, Alons-Y."

"Quoi que vous disiez, Doctor." I said laughing and walking to the TARDIS. (Whatever you say, Doctor)

"Vous parlez français?" He said looking at me.(You speak French?)

"Bien sûr, je suis un Seigneur du Temps Je parle tout."(Of course I do, I'm a Time Lord, speak everything.)

"Nocto, that's a better name for you." he said with his hands in his pockets. I turned to face him.

"Night? How so?"

"You're beautiful yet dark, mysterious, and scary like the night. And you know Varshta Nerada." I barely heard what he said because I hadn't gotten over him calling me beautiful.

"True. Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked putting my hand on my hips.

"Pulchra, ut ipsa nocte ipsum." He said doing that smile of his.(As beautiful as the night itself)

"Well thank you, you're quite the looker yourself. Now swimming?" He kept smiling.

"I'd love it." We started walking back to the TARDIS.

"So is that British accent I've been hearing?" I asked as I turned around and started walking backwards.

"Why, yes it is and yours is apparently American." I giggled.

"Righto! So ever been to America?"

"Few times." I laughed and turned around.

"I can see why I hate the place." I said and stepped through the door of the TARDIS. I'm finally out, now the adventures can truly begin.

* * *

So tune in next time and tell your friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is you're first time reading one of my stories then check out some of my others and don't forget to Review, Follow or Favorite.

Alright Ducez! Stay weird unless you weren't weird to begin with!


End file.
